Love is
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun dan saudara kembarnya sendiri. sifat mereka yang berbeda membuat Sungmin harus memilih siapa yang paling tepat untuknya. Chapter 1 rate T. YAOI. Threesome. NC di chapter 2. ide cerita dari pumpkin ite. read and review.


Love is…

Mini ff from shin minimin. Two shoots.

Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kyusoo/Narcissus (Kyuhyun's twin), Lee Sungmin

Threesome, NC,Typos, YAOI, almost PWP

Rated T untuk chapter ini, dan rated M untuk chapter 2

Ide cerita pure milik pumpkin ite, sisanya milik shin minimin

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**Sungmin's house, December 2012**

"_Chukkae_" Sungmin bergerak menghadap Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya melihat pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru di layar laptopnya. Ia membentangkan tangannya, Kyuhyun menyusupkan tubuhnya ke Sungmin dan tersenyum lega.

"Ah~ ini tidak mengejutkan, sudah kuduga kau akan berhasil" Sungmin mempererat pelukannya, melingkarkan lengan kanannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, giliranmu" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengganti namanya dengan 'Lee Sungmin' di situs resmi universitas tersebut, ia sungguh berharap Sungmin bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama dengannya. Tiga tahun waktu yang sudah mereka lewati tidak berarti ia bosan bersahabat dengan namja cantik tersebut.

* * *

_**Lee Sungmin 110425031**_

_**Hanyoung High School, Gang-dong gu, South Korea**_

_**Congratulation!**_

_**Management Business at Columbia University, New York**_

* * *

"Kyaaaaa!" Sungmin melonjak kegirangan dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. Tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun terlempar ke tempat tidur dengan Sungmin yang berada di atasnya. Berguling dan berteriak tanpa henti selama puluhan detik. Kyuhyun tertawa dan membalas pelukan Sungmin, kelegaan dan kebahagiannya pun bertambah.

'_Mari hidup bersama lebih lama lagi, Lee Sungmin'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sungmin POV

**Seventh Avenue, New York**

**December 2013**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang biasa kulakukan selama hampir satu tahun ini, setiap malamnya berkutat di dapur apartemen Narcissus, menyiapkan tiga porsi makan malam untukku, Kyuhyun dan saudara kembarnya, Kyusoo atau biasa dipanggil Narcissus. Hanya _omurice _sederhana kali ini karena perkuliahan hari ini yang sangat menyita waktu dan tenaga.

"Kyu, simpan dulu bukumu!"

"Aku Kyu, dia Kyu. Mana Kyu yang kau maksud?" ucap _namja_ yang sedang berkutat dengan majalah _fashion_nya di hadapanku itu.

"Kau itu Narcissus, Kyu hanya sebutan untuk Kyuhyun" aku mendengus sebal sambil menaruh ketiga piring yang ku bawa di atas meja makan. Dua namja dengan wajah serupa itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, berdoa sejenak sebelum menyantap makan malam hari ini.

"Kau selalu pilih kasih Ming, kau selalu lembut pada Kyuhyun" aku hanya mengangkat telapak tanganku kearahnya, menunduk dan mengatakan 'maaf' tanpa suara. Aku malas berdebat dengannya.

Tentang Narcissus, ia seseorang dengan fisik 98% mirip seperti Kyuhyun. Sedikit lebih sipit, tubuhnya lebih tinggi sedikit dari Kyuhyun, ber-_abs_, berkulit putih pucat seperti Kyuhyun. Tidak terlalu pintar, seorang model, dengan rambut berwarna cokelat, menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _fashion_ dan memiliki kebiasaan _slang language_-nya yang sangat mengganggu. Tapi, aku menyukainya, seseorang dengan rasa simpati yang tinggi terhadap orang lain dan…. romantis, dan juga loyal.

Aku dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Narcissus karena memang saudara kembar identik Kyuhyun itu sudah tinggal di Manhattan sejak SMA. Orangtua kami sepakat untuk me-satu atap-kan kami begitu aku dan Kyuhyun diterima di Columbia University, sehingga kekhawatiran mereka bisa berkurang karena ada Narcissus yang sudah lebih dulu tinggal di sini.

Awalnya ku kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku, Kyuhyun dan juga Narcissus. Namun aku merasa hubungan kami sedikit berubah ketika Narcissus terlihat mencoba mendekatiku dengan sering mengajakku berkencan ke tempat-tempat menarik di Manhattan. Tentang perasaanku, aku tidak terlalu suka Narcissus yang terlihat seperti 'Kyuhyun versi Amerika' itu.

Aku benci koleksi serba _leopard_-corak seperti macan itu- di kamarnya. Tumpukan majalah _fashion_, koleksi foto-foto pemotretan vulgarnya karena ia lebih sering berfoto dengan keadaan _topless_. Rambut acak-acakannya, kebiasaannya meminum kopi hitam, tata bahasanya yang aneh dengan mencampur Korea dan Inggris. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia berubah menjadi _nerd_, menurutku.

Ia memang seseorang yang lebih suka dengan pengetahuan dan hal-hal yang mungkin bisa dibilang 'kurang menarik' dan membosankan. Kencanku dengan Kyuhyun lebih banyak ke tempat wisata keluarga, ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Taman margasatwa, museum seperti _Kansas Museum of History, __Cloud County Historical Museum_, Taman air di _Lawrence_ dan masih banyak tempat bersejarah lainnya. Sedangkan untuk Narcissus, sangat jauh berbeda.

Aku ingat betul saat ia mengajakku ke _Oz Winery_ di _Wamego, Kansas_. Perkebunan anggur, _wine_, minuman favoritku dengan Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan secara khusus membuat tur singkat pembuatan _wine_ disana untukku, yang berakhir dengan tujuh botol _wine _dengan kisaran tahun 1990 hingga 2000-an sebagai buah tangan. Ah aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan berapa _dollar _Amerika yang telah ia habiskan untuk ini.

Atau mungkin ini menjadi pengalaman paling mencengangkan untukku, sebuah tempat diantara _Fifth Avenue_ dan _Park Avenue_, ya tempat bersinar dengan banyak lampu, menyorot beberapa barang mewah yang tidak asing lagi bagi rakyat dunia. _Bvlgari, Louis Vuitton, Tiffany & Co., Burberry, Prada, __Christian Lacroix__,_ dan merk lain yang sepertinya hanya kulihat di New York. Seperti yang sudah diduga, ia bahkan membeli masing-masing satu barang dari _brand_ tersebut untukku. Aku hanya tidak tahu seperti apa ia bekerja hingga menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu.

Atau mungkin, _Serenata Farms_, tempat berkuda kelas atas di _Lecompton._ Atau _Golden Eagle Kasino_ di _Horton_, aku hanya tidak habis pikir ia mengajakku untuk berjudi. Perempuan seksi, dollar, barang mewah, sungguh tidak… nyaman. Atau mungkin ini yang terburuk, tempat pemotretan Narcissus. Oh Tuhan, tempat itu hanya tampak seperti kumpulan manusia dengan pakaian minim yang bergelimpangan.

Sementara Kyuhyun, entahlah. Dia menjadi semakin pendiam dari hari ke hari. Sibuk mengerjakan tugas seakan itu adalah kegiatan utamanya. Walaupun kami berbeda jurusan di Columbia University, tapi aku merasa tidak menjadi orang yang gila tugas seperti dia.

Dan itu seperti menjadi kebiasaannya, seperti saat ini. Bagaimana ia menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam, sementara tangannya bergerak perlahan mengambil buku tebalnya untuk kembali ia baca.

"Tidak!"

Aku menahan buku itu hingga terdengar bunyi dentuman, aku benci saat Kyuhyun terlalu memforsir dirinya dalam belajar. Aku tahu rasanya menjadi mahasiswa di Columbia University, namun aku benci jika Kyuhyun mengabaikanku seperti ini. Suasana kembali hening setelah sebelumnya sebuah _smirk_ terpatri di bibir Narcissus.

"Ming"

'oh itu Kyuhyun yang memanggilku'

"Minnie"

'dan itu adalah Kyusoo a.k.a Narcissus yang memanggilku'

Secara bersamaan Kyuhyun dan Narcissus memanggilku, mereka saling menatap sebentar lalu bersamaan melihat ke arahku, seakan meminta jawaban –siapa-yang-harus-bicara-terlebih-dahulu-.

"Ya ya, baiklah, Kyuhyun!"

"_As always_" umpat Narcissus kesal

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau dulu!"

"Besok, setelah pulang kuliah, kencan denganku, ya?" Narcissus meletakan sendoknya, lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang terlihat berbinar, aku berpikir sejenak, mengingat jadwalku esok hari.

"Ok, selama kau yang bayar" aku mengendikan kedua bahuku lalu meneruskan makan malamku.

"Aku sudah selesai" terdengar bunyi gesekan kursi kayu dengan lantai dibawahnya. Kyuhyun meraih bukunya lalu berjalan menuju kamar kami. Aku dan Narcissus saling bertukar pandang dan meneruskan memakan _omurice_ kami yang hampir habis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia memandangi dua tiket musical yang diadakan di _Lincoln Center _esok malam. Sungmin seminggu yang lalu merengek ingin menonton musical dan buruknya, Kyuhyun memilih waktu yang salah mengingat besok Sungmin akan bersama hyungnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kyuhyun dengan santainya menyelipkan kedua tiket itu di buku tebalnya lalu meletakannya di atas meja. Tanpa takut ketahuan ataupun mendapat pertanyaan dari Sungmin tentang tiket itu.

Kyuhyun membuka sandal rumahnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dinaikannya suhu AC di kamar itu hingga ia bisa tidur cepat, udara di luar sangat dingin mengingat salju yang sedang melanda Manhattan. Sungmin pun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. ia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ _gwenchana_?" Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun yang juga berbaring menghadapnya. Dirapikannya poni Kyuhyun hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam, menyamankan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke alam mimpi. Sungmin sedikit mem_pout_kan bibirnya karena tidak terlalu ditanggapi Kyuhyun.

"_Jalja_~" Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dua kali lalu ikut memejamkan matanya. Kuliah pagi menunggu mereka esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tomorrow, at 7 pm**

Kyuhyun gelisah, dengan dua lembar tiket yang hampir lusuh karena terus mendapat cengkraman kuat dari jari-jari namja bermarga Cho itu. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menghubungi Sungmin, mengajaknya menonton, atau pergi sendiri karena ia merasa mubazir juga, harga tiketnya tidak murah untuk sekelas mahasiswa sepertinya. Ataukah ia harus mengajak Paula, teman satu kelasnya. Atau mungkin menjual kembali tiket ini, uangnya akan berguna untuk kepentingannya yang lain. Atau….

"Kyu?!"

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Sungmin sudah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan tumpukan kertas yang terlihat seperti laporan keuangan, menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau sudah kembali? Mana Kyusoo Hyung?"

"Tidak tahu" Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak jadi pergi bersama, ia ada panggilan dari agensinya. Sementara aku ada urusan dengan ini" Sungmin menunjuk tumpukan kertas itu dengan dagunya.

"Oh.." Kyuhyun seperti kehabisan kata

"Kau ada rencana malam ini? Ah~ kau akan berkencan ya? Tumben sekali seorang Kyuhyun memakai jas untuk sekedar keluar di malam hari" Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ini. Mau menonton bersamaku?" Kyuhyun menunjukan tiket itu, sementara Sungmin tercengang untuk beberapa detik karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ah~ aku sangat menikmati musical tadi. Aku sangat menyukai peran pria tadi"

"Hm? Pria yang suka melakukan '_romantic-fake-actions_'?" Pernyataan Kyuhyun itu dibalas Sungmin dengan sebuah tawa kecil. Karena memang apa yang disaksikan Kyuhyun dalam pertunjukan tadi hanyalah kumpulan adegan _lovey-dovey_ yang… sangat drama.

"Ya setidaknya kalau tidak mampu membelikan cincin _Tiffany & Co_., lakukanlah '_romantic-fake-actions_' itu" Sungmin semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun sudah membelikan _hot latte_ untuk Sungmin, menyerahkan sarung tangannya kepada Sungmin karena Sungmin terus mengeluh kedinginan, menyelamatkan sang namja manis dari orang mabuk di jalan dan bahkan sesekali membersihkan tumpukan salju di rambut dan _sweater_nya, membetulkan syalnya…

_it's look like 'romantic-fake-actions' right? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**.**_

**2013, 31rd December**

Dua namja kembar itu, Cho Kyusoo dan Cho Kyuhyun sedang berada di tempat yang berbeda, memegang benda yang berbeda, namun memikirkan hal yang sama, hadiah ulang tahun untuk Lee Sungmin. Keduanya hanya berpikir hal apa yang baik untuk diberi sebagai hadiah terbaik untuk namja biasa yang seketika menjadi namja spesial untuk saudara kembar ini.

Sementara namja yang dimaksud masih berkutat dengan kertas, _Microsoft excel_-nya, kalkulatornya, pulpennya dan setumpuk peralatan mahasiswa bisnis pada umumnya. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir tentang ulangtahunnya esok hari. Paling tidak jauh dari makan malam bersama, pesta _wine_, buka kado dan berakhir dengan tidur bertiga di ruang tamu karena mabuk.

Menjelang tengah malam, Sungmin hanya menyiapkan _cheesecake _yang ia beli tadi sore untuk kuenya tahun ini, satu panggangan lengkap dengan _ribs _dan daging babi khas Korea dan tentu saja, _wine_. Kyuhyun dan Narcissus sendiri sudah siap di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun dengan kemeja kotak hitam-birunya dan Narcissus dengan kemeja putih polos dengan blazer cokelat, berbeda, namun mereka sama tampannya.

Seperti pada umumnya, _make a wish_, tiup lilin, pemberian potongan kue pertama untuk orang spesial-Kyuhyun-. Dan saat ini Sungmin seperti melayani kedua suaminya, memasak daging khas Korea yang sudah cukup lama tak dirasakan Kyuhyun dan Kyusoo, menyerahkannya bergantian di piring namja kembar itu. Sambil sesekali jengah karena sikap manja mereka, terutama Kyusoo yang tidak terima saat potongan kue pertama diberikan oleh Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun.

Prosesi buka kado, Sungmin terkejut sejadi-jadinya. Di sebelah kirinya ada Kyusoo dengan kotak kecil di tangannya, berbahan beludru, dengan brand _Tiffany & Co_., sebuah cincin emas putih untuk pasangan, sementara di sebelah kanannya ada Kyuhyun dengan kotak besar berisi sepasang _sweater_ rajutan berwarna pink-kesukaannya- dan _sweater_ berwarna biru. Dan ya, hadiah milik Kyuhyun tidak bermerk seperti milik Hyung di sebelahnya.

"_Well, what's going on, Kyu brothers_?" Sungmin menatap bingung pada keduanya

"_Be mine, Minnie_"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming"

Kyusoo menginginkannya menjadi miliknya sementara Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya. Sungmin hanya diam, menatap dua wajah mirip itu bergantian. _Shining-ring_ atau _his favourite colour sweater_ yang terlihat sangat hangat untuk _winter _seperti saat ini. Namja loyal yang dikenalnya selama satu tahun atau namja yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya bertahun-tahun. Dua namja yang tidak bisa ia sandingkan, Cho Kyusoo atau Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jika dalam terang kau melihat kami seperti sosok yang sama, maka dalam gelap, mungkin perasaanmu akan lebih jujur padamu. Melalui sentuhan, maka akan kau temukan siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai._

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Chapter selanjutnya berisikan NC threesome Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Narcissus. Sengaja saya pisah jadi dua bagian soalnya takut ada yang keberatan dengan adegan threesome ini. Jadi untuk yang merasa ga nyaman, jangan ke chapter dua ya ^^v

Chapter 2 juga lagi on going, jadi pasti dipublish secepatnya

Oh iya ini cm ff selingan di tengah hiatus aja, untuk hyper dan runaway nanti ya hehe

Last, mind to review? ^^


End file.
